Ever Shifting
by ClariaVu
Summary: When Clare wakes up with no idea where she is, the only thing she knows is that the things that are soon to happen will not end well. Rated T for Violent actions and fowl Language. Possible pair(?).
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Fan-fiction ever, so please review and give me your opinions. I want to know what you guys think. **_

_**By the way, the only thing I own is my OC. I do not own -Man nor Bleach. **_

_**No matter how much I want to, I don't.**_

**Speaking in Japanese**

Speaking in english

_Thoughs and flashbacks_

**Chapter #1: Reaped**

I wake up on the marble floor , feeling nothing but grogy and numb with my vision blurry. To be honest, I had no idea where I was, and I didn't realize it yet. The only thing I was thinking was that I was still laying in bed stretching out my arm, looking for my glasses. When I reach out I didn't find my glasses, all I found was that I was on the floor and that I hit my right hand hard against cold solid glass. I instantly sat up in my black silk pajamas and started cursing to myself in pain, with my long wavy hair covering my eyes, rendring me unable to see. _God, I hope I didn't punch the alarmclock again. Crap, Mom will kill me! "_Well, isn't she a lively one!" I tried looking throught locks of my hair to see where the source of the voice came from, only to see a pale slender man in front of me. I jump back with a yelp of suprise and scurried back to the wall behind me a bit, knowing nothing of him. I desided to look at him more closely. I was very near-sighted, but I had adapted to it for two years before getting my glasses so I could see and remember people very well. I noticed that paired with his long white coat over what seems to be a matching kimoto, he had his long pale fingers running through his shortly cut white hair. I also noticed his fox-like grin that seemed permanently glued to his face to go with his narrow eyes that almost look like slits. There was one more thing I noticed; he was on the other side of the glass. **"I told you not to let her see you, Gin..." **Another voice emerged, interupting my thoughts. I saw another man appear out of the shadows, standing next to the man who I now knew as Gin.

**"You know most of the recruits I find seem to die from fright or there own hand when ever you try to see them, Gin." **The man put his left hand on Gin's right shoulder and gave it a few light pats.

Gin's grin began to get even wider, and to me, it seemed nearly impossible for the grin he already had before, reminding me of the Cheshire cat. "Awww," said Gin childishly,"But Lord Aizen, I only came here to satisfy my curiosity." I glared at him angerly. "But curiosity killed the cat," I said out of reaction to both Gin's and my suprise. "Ah! So you do speak english! How delightful! I always wanted to here a native of it's tounge to speak it outside of the classroom," Gin responded cheerfuly. "And what an interesting phrase too..." The man beside him had a hint of a smile on his lips and was dressed in similar attiare to Gin, but his jacket was opened showing a purple silk belt. His dark brown hair was smoothed back except for a long strand of hair that fell infront of his face, complementing his light tan skin and hazel brown eyes. Not only that, he also was called Lord Aizen.

This to me was not good news.

_**R&R please! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

**I'm so sorry the first chapter was so short, I'm still working on the story and working on it one chapter at a time! This takes place before the Order is attacked by Lulu Bell and Soon after Wonderwess was turned into a Vasto Lordes. I am accepting OCs to help with the story and will listen to any suggestions. I also double-checked this since I screwed it up last chapter! I do not own -Man or Bleach in anyway possible, the only thing I own is this OC Clare! By the way, Thank you ReenaKanda for the OC Reena! Please R&R!**

**Talking in Japanese**

_Charaters thoughts and flashbacks_

Talking in English

**Chapter #2: Progress**

_Lord Aizen, huh? So he's the creepy guy's boss? _I look around the room again. On my side of the glass the room is brightly light and there's only a few objects that are casting obvious shadows along with mine; a small white twin sized bed with a matching pillow and blanket, and a white coffee table with a white notebook and pen on it's side. I let out a long sigh to make up for the bareness of the room and had my attention attracted to the ceiling.

The ceiling was like one to a classroom, mainly grey and white grainy ceiling tiles other than the installed spotlights. _Wait, spotlights? If there were spotlights, how come I wasn't hot? And why did my chest feel a bit heavy? _Now the questions rushed into my head. "Where am I? What's going on?"

I quickly looked a the man in charge, then a question I shouldn't have ask rolled off my tongue.

"Who are you?"

"Not now," Gin replied with a small frown and as soon as he uttered that, the unmistakable numbing pain of electricity ran through my body. I yelled sharply in pain and I soon fell to the floor, landing hard on the side of my left arm. I tried to turn my head, but I was unable to move my body, which left me to blankly stare at where Aizen was standing as my vision became even more blurry. _Ugh... _The man only chuckled and turned away from me, showing his back and started walking deeper into the shadows. The last thing I remember him saying to me were only these words; "You will soon know..."

Then everything I saw faded to black.

When I came to, I still was laying on the floor, cold and a bit sluggish. I slowly sat up and rested my head in my open hands. _Ow, what the hell? Why does my body feel weird? _I let out a moan as I part my fingers in front of my eyes to see. I also notice I was alone, on both sides of the room, _finally_. As I stood up from the floor to sit on the bed, my legs wobble and I stumbled on my own feet, giving myself the impression of a baby deer learning how to walk. As soon as I sat (more like landed) on the bed, I felt relieved. _Thank God nobody was around to see that _I told myself while I hugged the large pillow. "Excuse me..." _I spoke too soon_.I jumped at the sound and I squeezed the pillow a little harder as I turned to look in the direction of the voice. Again, there was a tall man standing behind the glass but now with two other people standing beside him, a small boy and girl.

As soon as I saw the man I felt a little less scared, _Thank goodness, it's not those two from earlier_ I thought as I sighed. The man smirked, hearing me sigh and responded, **"I guess it's true that Gin and Lord Aizen had scared you."** I looked at him oddly, not understanding him as he put his right hand on the glass and held it there, and a few seconds later an outline of a door appeared. My eyes widen in shock as he slowly pushed the door open "What...?" I gasped as I let my jaw drop to the floor. _How...? _When he had finished pushing the door, he turn and talked in my direction. "Oh, I'm sorry, I had forgotten that you don't know Japanese." I just sat there in silence, only stareing and studying his features. He wore a white, sleeveless coat over something black and it continued to cover most of his body, on top of that he had an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm. Not only, that he had very dark skin and had dark brown dreadlocks that fell loosely past his shoulders. He also wore what I believe to be a white vizor across his eyes with long matching fingerless gloves, which hid his eyes and darkened his complexion even more.

He frowned when I didn't respond and he turned back to look at the two teens who were outside the cell, waving them to come in. "Since we weren't introduce earlier, I will acquaint you with these two as well as myself. I am Kaname Tōsen. The two who are next to me are Wonderweiss Margela and ,this girl here, is your new cellmate." The small blonde boy was the first to step in, looking through the room with his wide purple eyes filled with curiosity, while following behind him was the girl, who was right on his heels. When the boy stop quickly it the middle of the room to look at the coffee table, the long white-haired girl nearly ran into him, making her jumping out of her skin_. _

_...Is she okay? And what's with that boy, he can't stand still for five seconds... _I contemplated in my head. Then the boy turned to me in awe and slowly got closer to the bed, staring at me as if I was a kitten. I quickly push my back against the wall, trying to keep a fair distance between Wonderweiss and me as much as possible. But to no avail, he only got closer until his pale freckled face was a few inches away from mine, which caused me to hold my breath as he started to raise his right arm to poke me. _What was he going to do? What do they want with me? _a million different thoughts past through my mind, each one worse than the last, causing me to shut my eyes tightly, terrified at what he'll do.

"**That's enough, Wonderweiss.****"**The boy looked back at Tōsen and lowered his hand, showing a small silly frown in response. "I know, she has such a interesting pure soul. Besides, I think it's about time we left for Lord Aizen's emergency meeting." The boy then quickly walked back behind the man, his mouth left gaping open like a fish. _Soul? _That was only one of the things that I questioned when he spoked_. __What does my soul have anything to do with __this__?_ Tōsen turned to leave and close the door, leaving me and the white haired girl alone in this Hell. As the door closed shut, as he began to walk away, I shouted out of anger and confusion another question, after all, aren't you allowed to ask about things you clearly don't understand?

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY?!"

Tōsen disappeared from the other side in the dark, leaving me with his answer, "To bring Justice."

That didn't answer anything, and it just left me to learn nothing more of the situation I'm in.

I covered my face with the pillow and screamed into it as loud as I could, pain, confusion, grief and sorrow overwhelming me. Three minutes of constant screaming and crying later, I look up from the pillow, as quietly as I could and looked at the girl a little more. Even though she was quite short she looked like she was around my age, and was much paler too. She had her incredible long snow white hair with light indigo blue highlights that were bold in a few areas while not noticeable on the back. She also looked like she had seen her share of pain, for she had a couple scars covering mainly her wrists and ankles, but there was one thin scar that ran through her left eye and another on the edge of the right side of her face. I started to study her back and there was something sticking out. I lifted up my head a little for a better look, but I still couldn't tell what is was, so I moved on the her eyes. _Wow, Beautiful... _Her eyes were a memorizing pale blue filled a fog that left me breathless, but there was something else that made me stop breathing; it was the fact that she looked in my direction without warning and shouted at me out of anger and annoyance. "HEY! If you're awake, at least don't leave me blind here!"

**Until Next Chapter!**


End file.
